emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7864 (30th June 2017)
Plot Laurel talks to Arthur about his behaviour towards Emma yesterday. Arthur insists Emma is scary and tries to tell Laurel about Ashley's videos but they are interrupted by Emma. Laurel wants Arthur to apologise but he refuses, and when Emma mentions choir practice, Arthur runs out the café. David and Eric can't believe Tracy, Frank and Jacob are making excuses for Josh's behaviour. Stressed Laurel can't understand why Arthur is acting out. Lydia advises Laurel to visit the doctor for her continued headaches. Arthur overhears and panics when Lydia mentions high blood pressure is known as the silent killer. Rodney and Faith flirt over the café counter. Faith tries to persuade Eric to join the choir but when she gets nowhere, she invites Rodney on to meet her at the village hall later. Rhona panics when she finds a load of pills on the kitchen table and the door open with Leo nowhere to be seen. Marlon and Paddy spot Leo sitting on the grass as Rhona rushes out of Smithy Cottage with packets of pills in hand. She protests it's not what it looks like. Debbie is short with Ross when they bump into each other in the café. Rebecca informs Debbie that Ross wasn't getting Jools' number yesterday, he was drumming up business. Debbie feels awful. Rhona insists they aren't her pills but Marlon doesn't buy it and asks Rhona if she is high. She denies it and suggests Pierce is trying to make it look like she is losing it. Rhona agrees to allow Leo to stay with Marlon as she locked all the windows and doors but Pierce still managed to get inside. Paddy suggests she gets the locks changed. Rhona tells Paddy she has to prove Pierce is behind this otherwise who knows what he'll do next. Arthur becomes distressed again when Emma calls round at Mulberry Cottage and offers to check him over in her capacity as a nurse. Arthur soon admits he isn't ill, he just wanted to stay home so Laurel orders him to attend choir practice. Pearl and Vanessa can't understand why Pierce would be doing this. Pearl speaks to Rhona about her rapist son Frank Bernard and assures Rhona she believes her. Pearl mentions no one know their sons like a mother does which gives Rhona food for thought. Debbie calls round at Dale View to apologise to Ross but leaves when she realises she is disturbing Ross and Jools. At the village hall, choir practice gets underway. Arthur tells Emma she doesn't get to boss him about like she did his dad. Emma panics when Arthur mentions he saw her being mean to Ashley on the video. Rhona meets Pierce's mother Martha in The Woolpack and reveals she and Pierce are no longer together. Jacob finds Josh struggling with a puncture on his bike and helps out. Rhona fills Martha in on the rape. Martha isn't shocked and queries if it happened when Rhona and Pierce were married. Rhona asks Martha if Pierce has done this before. Martha doesn't answer Rhona's question and instead asks Rhona where she's going with this. Martha advises Rhona to drop the charges for Leo's sake as Pierce is a lawyer and gets his own way. Rhona is alarmed when Martha mentions Pierce going into Smithy Cottage and concludes Martha is in contact with her son. Whilst the rest of the choir practices, Emma approaches Arthur and asks him about the video. When Arthur mentions a bridge, Emma calls a break. Faith asks Rodney to take her clay pigeon shooting, but whilst Rodney is on the phone, Eric offers to take Faith instead. Emma tries to gather information from Arthur about the video when Laurel arrives to pick him up. Laurel wonders what is worrying her son. Martha explains this whole episode has brought her and Pierce closer together. Rhona works out Martha was the one breaking into her house and terrorizing her. Martha orders Rhone to change her statement and leave her son alone. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Jools - Charlotte Hunter *Martha - Elaine Claxton *Josh - Conner Chapman Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Hotten Road *Dale View - Front garden and hallway *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *No episodes were broadcast on Wednesday 28th June or Thursday 29th June due to ITV's coverage of the Confederations Cup. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes